herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tooty
Tooty is Banjo's younger sister. She has a physical appearance in the first Banjo-Kazooie game and has cameo appearances as pictures in Banjo-Tooie. Appearance Tooty is a brown anthomorphic honey bear with long blond hair tied into two pigtails with purple hair bands, claws on her fingers and toes, and large blue eyes. Her clothing consists of a red sleeveless shirt with a big yellow star on the front and purple stirrup pants. Biography ''Banjo-Kazooie'' In Banjo-Kazooie, Tooty lived in a house on Spiral Mountain with her lazy brother Banjo. Unfortunately, she became the target of the evil witch Gruntilda, who kidnaps her because she was jealous of Tooty's adorable cuteness and takes her to her lair. Banjo and Kazooie set out on an adventure to rescue Tooty before Grunty could succeed in stealing her beauty. If the player gets a game over, It is shown that Gruntilda would have succeeded in stealing her beauty, turning her into a large, ugly, fat green bear with her blonde hair; one of her eyes being larger than the other; her shirt would have shrunk and her pants would have stretched and her voice tone is also different. This Game Over sequence is non-canon, and it becomes permanently unavailable after she is rescued when Banjo and Kazooie wins the Grunty's Furnace Fun mini-game and bring her back home. While Banjo and his friends are celebrating, Tooty comes out of the house and reminds them that Grunty is still at large and their job isn't finished yet (due to her ordeal being fresh on her mind), and Banjo and Kazooie rush back to Grunty's Lair to settle the score with the evil witch. After she is defeated, Tooty, along with her other friends joins the pair at the beach to finally celebrate their victory. She praises her brother and his feathery friend for their heroism as she enjoys her coconut milk. If Banjo did not collect all 100 Jigsaw Puzzles, Tooty suggests returning to the worlds that he explored to gather the remaining pieces if they want to see what Mumbo Jumbo wanted to show them. ''Banjo-Tooie'' Tooty makes a cameo appearance in the world Cloud Cluckooland. Her picture can be found within Guffo's Trashcan on the side of a milk carton. Her photo in Banjo's house survives the destruction and can be seen hanging unevenly on the wall. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Tooty is referenced a few times in this game. In Showdown Town, signs can be found advertising the "Tooty Fruity Fruit Shop" and a scoreboard found in the world Jiggoseum also displays Tooty's name. The Lord of Games makes reference to her by saying one of his rejected world names was "Tootyland" and he mentions Tooty during the endgame quiz. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tooty makes an appearance as an available Support Spirit, granting the Poison Damage Resist effect, after purchasing a DLC Fighters Pass, and can be acquired in a Spirit Battle where the main fighter (Diddy Kong pink palette) must be defeated to win, the enemy shields often and magic attacks don't have much of an effect; Banjo & Kazooie appear as minions in this battle. Defeating Diddy will earn the players the Tooty Spirit. In the Spiral Mountain stage she is seen running around to different spots where she stops, waves and sticks around before bounding over to another spot. Gallery Images Tooty.png GOTootyMug.png BKTootyMug.png Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Banjo-Kazooie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Inconclusive Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Honest Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Weaklings Category:Status dependent on Version